A clustered cell deployment where a large number of low-power cells (deployed in an unplanned manner) within a macro cell coverage is considered. Pico cells and femto or small cell clusters may be situated within the coverage of a macro cell. When a user equipment (‘UE’) moves through a path which crosses some of these pico or small cells, it may undergo many handovers. For example, a UE which traverses between two pico cells will undergo two handovers: one from the first pico cell to the macro cell, and from the macro cell to the next pico cell.
The above mentioned handovers result in data interruption for each handover.